Cruel Inocencia
by Bicha Rara
Summary: Un niño, un oscuro pasado detrás, un pasado oculto que ni el conocerá, un trato por el medio, sera capaz Kaito de descubrir la verdad de sus padres y vengarse?


Prólogo:

La tarde llegaba a su fin, había sido un día realmente agotador, el niño estaba exhausto, tratado como esclavo, humillado y degradado a la posición de un perro, por fin se le había concedido permiso para descansar, con la única recompensa de una fuente con agua y un trozo de pan añejo…

- Está todo preparado? –preguntó un hombre entrando al sótano donde dormía el niño

- Si señor, esta noche se hará –Dijo el otro, acercándosele

- Bien, vamos a realizar los preparativos

Ya había anochecido, cuando fue sacado a la fuerza de la celda, llevado al cetro de un lúgubre teatro, puesto en el centro de un altar de piedra…

- La ofrenda está lista, atada y dispuesta, señor

El niño estaba completamente desnudo, atado de pies y manos, completamente expuesto, a merced de lo que quisieran hacerle, sabía que era inútil intentar escapar

- Muy bien, creo que con esto será suficiente para tenerlo dócil –dijo otra voz, mientras le inyectaban algo en el cuello- No debería dar problemas

3 horas después…

Los invitados estaban llegando lentamente, el niño, atado, amordazado y desnudo, inconsciente, en un altar de piedra, los invitados a la "ceremonia" iban llegando poco a poco, felicitando al anfitrión, por la calidad del sacrificio ofrecido esa noche, el bullicio llegaba amortiguado a los oídos del niño, que luchaba por salir de su estado de inconsciencia, cuando escuchó unas voces familiares, pero no pudo asociarlas a nadie en particular, cuando de pronto, una voz de mujer lo hizo reaccionar…

- Eritis sicut deus, scientes bonum et malum *Dijo a su oído, casi en un susurro*

Todos miraban expectantes, la mujer estaba de pie frente al altar, con los brazos extendidos, tomando una daga de plata, llevándola al pecho del niño, que lentamente comenzaba a despertar…

- Eritis sicut deus, scientes bonum et malum

Todos comenzaron a repetir a coro…

- Solvet soeculum in favilla

- Dies iroe... Dies illa

- Tu serás nuestro sacrificio niño, para traer el paraíso a nosotros!

El grupo seguía repitiendo ante las palabras de la mujer, que acercaba la daga, al corazón del niño…

- Judex ergo cumsedebit

- Quidquid atet apparebit

- Nihil inultumremanebit

- Tu sacrificio, será lo que nos hará puros otra vez! *Exclamó, mientras le retiraba la mordaza*

Acariciando el torso del niño, alzó la daga, clavándola en su corazón, que gritó tan fuerte como pudo, mientras los demás seguían repitiendo, como posesos…

- Quid sum miser tunc dictirus?

- Quem patronum rogaturus?

- Cum vix justus sit securus?

La monotonía de sus palabras se vio interrumpida, cuando de los labios del niño brotó una frase, totalmente discordante…

- Hoheo Tararuna Rondero Tareru… *Dijo, al tiempo que un hilo de sangre brotaba de sus labios*

El cuarto se obscureció en el acto, apareciendo ante él, un joven de cabellos azulados, extrañamente atados, se le acercó, al muchacho se le antojó que el tiempo se detenía nada más reparar en esos ojos, tan cautivantes, uno, color azul, el otro, rojo como la sangre, aunque cubierto con el flequillo, mientras el chico se le acercaba, Kaito no podía siquiera susurrar, debido a la sangre que brotaba de sus labios, y fluía por su garganta, el joven tomó la daga, retirándola de una sola vez…

- Con que fuiste tu quien me llamó?

- Yo? *En un susurro*

- Sabes al menos, qué soy? *Pregunta curioso*

- Un… Un ángel no… No eres…

- Esa herida se ve realmente mal, sabes? *Suspirando* Te haré un regalo

Le cura la herida, lentamente, mientras el niño recupera un poco, el habla…

- Te daré lo que sea… Pero sácame de aquí!

- Me darías tu alma?

- TE DARÈ LO QUE SEA!

- No me dirás tu nombre?

- Que?

- Me lo debes no? Por eso *Señalándole la herida*

- Ka… Kaito!

- Bien Kaito, entonces, que es lo que me pides por tu alma?

- Que?

El chico se presentó como un demonio, si Kaito quería que lo ayudaran, debía dar algo a cambio

- Si el precio es mi alma… Protégeme hasta tu último aliento!

- Yes, Your higness

- Mata… Mátalos a todos!

Todo se vio rodeado por las llamas del infierno, el niño recostado aún en el altar de piedra, observaba todo, cuando no quedaban ni siquiera las cenizas del lugar, toma a Kaito en brazos, cubriéndolo con su abrigo, llevándolo a un lugar seguro, que mejor lugar, de momento, que la antigua mansión Winchester? Kaito despertó, viéndose rodeado de todo aquello cuanto conocía y amaba, corrió hacia el cuarto de sus padres, no había nadie, corrió por toda la mansión, descubriendo que solo él estaba en el lugar, cuando apareció el chico que la había rescatado…

- Se encuentra bien Bocchan?

- Que? No… No lo soñé?

- Al parecer, no… Venga *Le extiende la mano, tomándolo en brazos, llevándolo al cuarto de baño de su cuarto*

Estaba todo preparado para que Kaito tomara un baño, así lo hizo, siendo ayudado por su nuevo mayordomo, quien lo acompañó en silencio, mientras Kaito asimilaba todo, su pasado, y su futuro…

- Por cierto, no me has dicho como te llamas *Dice serio*

- Eso es porque mi amo *La mira fijamente* Aún no me da un nombre apropiado

- Que? *Se sonroja* Debo darte yo un nombre?

- Seria lo ideal *Responde igual de serio*

- Pues… *Pensando un poco* Tu nombre será Takumi Segawa

- Takumi… Me gusta *Haciendo una reverencia*

Los días pasaron, el niño se recuperaba lentamente de sus heridas, mientras Takumi ponía los asuntos de los Winchester en orden…

- Bocchan… Hoy tiene una visita de sus familiares *Dijo haciendo una reverencia*

- No tengo familiares Takumi, entiéndelo de una vez, si no quieres problemas

- Como ordene

Al caer la tarde, Kaito se llevó la desagradable sorpresa de que Lady Vallois y Lord Lautrèamont, estaban en la mansión, pidiendo ver a su pequeño sobrino, Kaito tuvo que recibirlos, con una fría y cínica sonrisa en los labios…

- Tía Vallois! Tío Lau! *Corrió a abrazarlos*

Los adultos lo abrazaron fuertemente, emocionados de que al menos un Winchester siguiera con vida, la tarde fue relativamente agradable, al caer la noche, se retiraron a su hogar, dejando a Kaito otra vez, solo en la enorme mansión…

- Takumi! TAKUMI!

Kaito corría desesperado por la mansión, buscando a su mayordomo, sabía que si le veía, todo estaría bien, él siempre hacia que todo estuviera bien, ciertamente, quería romper con su pasado, pero esas personas le recordaban que aun tenían algún lazo con él, lo odiaba, pues si iba a lanzarse a los brazos de la venganza, debía de permanecer solo, de lo contrario, todos saldrían lastimados, Takumi no aparecía por ningún lado, eso lo desesperaba, pues se sentía indefenso, la mansión estaba a obscuras, la lluvia comenzaba a caer, haciendo que todo fuese más tenebroso aún, el lugar se le hacía completamente tenebroso, después de todo, el solo tenía 11 años, había sido secuestrado en su 9º cumpleaños, y durante 2 años completos, sometido a los caprichos de aquellas personas, tratándolo peor que a un animal…

- TAKUMI! *Lo llamaba desesperado* TAKUMI!

El niño no dejó cuarto sin revisar, y nada, su mayordomo no aparecía, que era esto? Una broma? Si era así, era una realmente mala…

- TAKUMI!

Kaito ya estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, solo, asustado, y perdido en su propia mansión, Aquello era demasiado para un niño de casi 11 años, de pronto, encontró un cuarto que le llamó la atención, y no por lo vistosa de su puerta, si no por lo contrario, se camuflaba perfectamente en la pared del pasillo en el que se encontraba, consiguió entrar, sorprendiéndose con el interior de este nuevo corredor…

El lugar estaba completamente obscuro, cuando al cerrarse la entrada, las antorchas comenzaron a encenderse, dejando al descubierto, un hermoso salón de piedra, con enormes estantes, llenos de libros con extrañas palabras, que de alguna parte le pareció haber escuchado, cuando de la nada, alguien lo tomó del hombro, provocando el sobresalto del niño…

- TAKUMI!

- Si, ese es el nombre que me ha dado mi amo *Dijo el Mayordomo, sonriendo cínicamente*

Takumi permaneció a la espalda de Kaito, observando en silencio a su amo, mientras el niño recorría, exploraba, descubría, un nuevo mudo que se había abierto ante sus ojos, Takumi le explicó el porqué de la existencia de ese cuarto, el antiguo Conde Winchester, era un Templar, uno de los más poderosos, por otra parte, la Condesa Winchester era una Assassin, lamentablemente, estaban en bandos contrarios, eso, los volvía más poderosos, y también una presa valiosa…

- Que… Que es todo esto? *Exclamó curioso, al notar que entre los viejos libros, había un trozo de pergamino* Que!? Emblema familiar? Donde!?

Takumi lo miraba en silencio, sonriendo triunfante, pues sabía que si su amo se volvía alguien importante y poderoso, su alma tendría mejor sabor, un verdadero manjar…

- Takumi, que significa todo esto? *Preguntó de forma seria e imponente*

- Pues, de esto, sé tanto como usted Bocchan *Dijo haciendo una leve reverencia, sonriendo cínico*

Kaito lo abofetea por esa actitud, mirándolo casi con desprecio, Takumi lo mira con una sonrisa burlona, manteniéndose lejos, al cabo de un rato, Kaito decide olvidarse de todo aquello, volviendo a su cuarto, acostándose a dormir, a la mañana siguiente, poco antes del mediodía, se presentan los tíos de Kaito, Vallois y Lautrèamont, para informarle que tendría un tutor personal…

- QUE!? *Dijo cabreado*

La carta era clara, no dejaba lugar a dudas, su tutor viviría en la mansión, con él, y debería llegar durante la mañana, Kaito no se había levantado aún, pese a las insistencias de Takumi, cuando entró su tutor, quitándole las mantas…

- Kaito! Levántate!

- Que!? *Dijo quitándole las mantas, y volviéndose a dormir*

- No lo diré otra vez, levántate, tus clases comenzaran en hora y media *Dijo saliendo del cuarto*

Kaito se levantó furioso, Takumi le preparó el baño, y ropa limpia, cuando estuvo listo, bajó al comedor, a desayunar algo, luego, a la biblioteca, odiaba que lo trataran como un niño pequeño, no pensaba en obedecer a su tutor, quien aparentemente adivinaba sus pensamientos, pues llegó junto a él, en el comedor, esperándolo para ir a la biblioteca…

- Ocurre algo? *Kaito ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia*

- Si, es hora de sus clases, me acompaña a la Biblioteca?

Kaito dejó el desayuno a medio terminar, caminando hacia la biblioteca, la abre, entrando antes que Saito, ignorándolo completamente, no quería un tutor, quería ir a un colegio, como cualquier otro chico de su edad, acaso pedía demasiado? Si no tomaban sus opiniones en cuenta, haría lo imposible para que Saito se fuera, aquella clase, aunque le interesaba la historia, no prestó atención, siendo regañado, debería escribir completamente, en Inglés, el relato de el gato negro de Edgar Allan Poe, Kaito estaba empezando a odiarlo, cada día, hacía las clases más difíciles para Saito, aunque éste, también era terco, no cedía ante los intentos de Kaito, por hacer que renunciara…

- Takumi! *Lo llamó Kaito, furioso*

El mayordomo acudió al llamado, como siempre, mirándolo sonriente…

- Me necesita Bocchan? *dijo haciendo una reverencia*

- Si Takumi, esta noche me acompañarás a ese cuarto, y te quedarás fuera, vigilando, entendiste?

- Como ordene *Dijo, retirándose*

El día pasaba demasiado lento para el pequeño Kaito, y su mal humor, aumentaba cada vez que veía el reloj, cuando por fin llegó la noche, se adentró por los pasillos de aquella mansión, su mansión, llegando hasta aquella puerta, entró, dejando a Takumi, fuera, vigilando…


End file.
